official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Maryville, Tennessee
Maryville is a city in and the county seat of Blount County, Tennessee. The population of the city is 27,465. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 90.98% White (24,987) 6.26% Other (1,718) 2.77% Black or African American (760) 10.0% (2,746) of Maryville residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Maryville has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 7 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.96 murders a year. Pokemon See the Blount County page for more info. Fun facts * Maryville was a center of abolitionist activity throughout the early 19th-century; it was generated mostly by the Society of Friends, which had a relatively large presence in Blount County. They were supported by anti-slavery advocates such as Isaac L. Anderson, the founder of Maryville College. When Tennessee voted on the Ordinance of Secession in 1861, only 19 percent of Blount Countians voted in favor of seceding from the Union. * In the 1970s, after several department stores and other retailers moved from the downtown area to Alcoa's Midland shopping center, the city spent $10 million on a renewal project called "Now Town". Traffic was re-routed, facades were placed on old buildings, slums were cleared, and the Bicentennial Greenbelt Park was created. The project failed to attract business back to the downtown locations; instead retailers moved to the new Foothills Mall a few years later. The downtown area remained in decline until the 2000s, when the city agreed to reverse many of the "Now Town" changes. * Although staunchly pro-Union throughout the Civil War, Maryville was not liberated by federal troops until May 1864. In August of that year, a Confederate cavalry raid, under the command of General Joseph Wheeler, attacked the courthouse where the Union troops had taken shelter. To try to dislodge the federal soldiers, Confederates set fire to several buildings, including a store where the city's records were being kept. Polly Tool, an African-American slave, rescued most of the records. She was honored by a statue in the Blount County courthouse. In the Reconstruction Era Maryville became a hub of Radical Republican activity for East Tennessee. Its local Union League provided a lively forum for political discussion, and the Freedmen's Normal Institute was established on the present-day site of Maryville High School. The city elected W. B. Scott, the country's second African-American mayor, in 1869. * Maryville has received a number of accolades for its quality of life. It is a short distance from Knoxville, and from popular tourist destinations such as the Great Smoky Mountains National Park, Dollywood, Gatlinburg, and Pigeon Forge. * Maryville has plenty of amenities to offer. It has plenty of public battle fields, three sports complexes, a contest hall and showcase theater, a landing strip, Walmart, Nintendo World, Foothills Mall, Home Depot, Foothills Plaza and a few other shopping centers, plenty of fast food and a bit of chain restaurants, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, some hotels, dollar stores, Food Lion, Huddle House, a Pilot Travel Center, Solstice Apparel, and some other things. * The family of Sam Houston moved to Maryville from Virginia in 1808, when Houston was 15. His older brothers put him to work as a clerk in a store they established in town, but he ran away. Houston lived for a few years with the Cherokee at Hiwassee Island, on the Hiwassee River, where he became fluent in their language and appreciative of their culture. After his return to Maryville about 1811, Houston started a one-room schoolhouse. He signed up for the army during the War of 1812 and rose rapidly in rank, beginning his military and political career. The schoolhouse still stands just off US-411 near the community of Wildwood. * Maryville is the headquarters of Clayton Homes. * The biggest employer in Maryville is DENSO Manufacturing Tennessee. Category:Tennessee Cities